In radiation-generating semiconductor devices such as, for example, light-emitting diodes, contact layers are often applied over a large area on a side on which the radiation exits during operation to bring about the largest possible area of charge carrier injection. However, even when radiation-transmissive materials, for example, transparent conductive oxides (TCOs) are used, a significant proportion of the light is lost through absorption on passage through such a contact layer.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an optoelectronic semiconductor device distinguished by reduced absorption losses at the same time as good charge carrier injection.